AgriCraft
AGRICRAFT: A brief introduction; I was one of those people who actually liked the concept of IC2 crops, however I did not like the way it was implemented (completely Random). I am also one of those people who completely removed IC2 from his modpack in favor of Mekanism. I am also one of those people who likes HarvestCraft. So then this idea appeared; imagine IC2 crops, with a breedling line like Forestry bees/trees but with the HarvestCraft crops. Unfortunatly I had not a single clue how to mod Minecraft, after running around with this idea for some time, I decided to learn how to mod Minecraft using Forge, and Agricraft is the result of that. The Mod Agricraft aims to implement IC2 crops mutations for every crop out there, using the configs it should be possible to configure any mutation from any mod you want while also adding some farming equipment. It should also be possible to plant and harvest any seed from any mod on AgriCraft crops (one known exception is infused seeds from Thaumic Tinkerer). Mutations Mutations are the core mechanic of this mod. To mutate plants into other plants you first need to put some crops on farmland. If you apply crops to existing crops it will make it into a crosscrop. The more fully grown plants planted on crops next to a crosscrop the sooner a mutation will occur, mutations are actually crossbreeding of crops. The mutation happens this way: If there are at least 2 fully grown crops next to a crosscrop, a mutation can sprout on the crosscrop. This mutation is either one of the surrounding crops or a brand new one. Also the stats of the crop (growth, gain and strength) can increase (the more crops around a crosscrop, the higher the chance of stats increasing). The mutations follow this algorithm: # Chance to mutate in a new plant (default 20%, can be changed in the config): ## Check surrounding crops and find possible mutations (specified in the configs, see later). ## At random, one of the found mutations is chosen (if there are no compatible mutations found, nothing happens). ## If the resulting mutation cannot grow on this spot, the plant will not sprout (for example, some plants require a base of a certain block, or another block near them). ## If the spot is favorable for the plant to grow, the mutation has a certain chance to sprout (depending on it's tier, the higher the tier, the lower the chance). ## You will see a new plant growing if the mutation was successful and new stats will be inherited based on the surrounding crops. # Chance to sprout one of the surrounding plants (default 80%) ## At random one of the surrounding plants is chosen to sprout on the crosscrop. ## Just as with mutations, the spot has to be favorable for the plant to grow, else nothing will happen. ## Then the possible new plant has a chance to actually sprout, also depending on the tier. (these chances can be overridden in the configs, for example to balance out certain mods like Magical Crops). ## If everything went right you will see a new plant sprouting with new inherited stats. The Journal This mod has support for NEI, meaning NEI can tell you all the mutations, but if you want to explore them yourself, you can disable this in the config. Then the journal will be your best friend, you will also need a seed analyzer, the journal and the seed analyzercan be crafted as follows: Next, put your journal in the dedicated slot in the seed analyzer. Now every seed you analyze will be written down in your journal. You can read information, the tier, growth stages, fruits and if you have discovered all the seeds required for a mutation (parent seed 1 + parent seed 2 = mutation) the mutations as well. If you wish to copy your journal, put it in a crafting grid with a blank book and quil. If you analyze a seed, you will also be able to tell what stats this seed has. The interface of the seed analyzer looks like this: Irrigation Systems: Irrigation systems consist of 3 components: the tanks for gathering/buffering the water, the channels for transporting the water and the sprinklers for actually irrigating the land. These components are crafted like this: The tanks and the channels can be crafted with any wood, however all the planks have to be the same material. The tank and the channel will look like the wood used to craft them. Tanks are multiblocks and will connect to other tanks placed next to them, tanks and channels only connect to other tanks and channels if they are made of the same material. Tanks are filled when it is raining, additionally you can also use other mods to pump water in them. Next an irrigation channel has to built from your tank to the spot you wish to irrigate. If the waterlevel in the tank is higher then the level in the channel, water will flow from the tank to the channel and vice versa. You can then attach sprinklers on irrigation channels, these will irrigate the farmland (you no longer need a water source nearby) and will speed up the growth of plants. Youtube Tutorial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHubPjSNk3g